valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Lure of the Sea Bottom
.png |story = yes |Yurahime|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Sister Meemori|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Minister Kyula|Fantasy Archwitch Amalgamation |Minister Kyulu|Fantasy Archwitch Amalgamation |Nehrin|Archwitch |Angry Nehrin|Evolution Accident |Overseer's Outfit|Amalgamation Material |Beautifier Kyula|Amalgamation |Beautifier Kyulu|Amalgamation ||Elemental Hall |Mariest|Event 10/15x damage 400/800% Points+ |Hirluka|Event 10/15x damage 400/800% Points+ |Whale|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }}During this event, the new campaign map "Sea Shrine" will appear! ■"Sea Shrine" Map Information The Sea Shrine map will feature the Exclusive Archwitch NEHRIN; the Fantasy Archwitches MINISTER KYULA, MINISTER KYULU and SISTER MEEMORI; and the Legendary Archwitch YURAHIME! ■Unlock the EX Area upon completing the Last Area Completing the last area of the event map will unlock the EX Area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch SISTER MEEMORI! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the EX Area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the special area. ※The Exclusive Archwitch NEHRIN will not appear in the special area. ※Fantasy Archwitches MINISTER KYULA and MINISTER KYULU will randomly appear in the bonus area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch SISTER MEEMORI is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※MEEMORI will not drop her card as a reward, but a UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are all Fantasy Archwitches, MINISTER KYULA and MINISTER KYULU will not appear if SISTER MEEMORI has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. ■The areas where the Fantasy Archwitches MINISTER KYULA and MINISTER KYULU will appear are different. The areas where Fantasy Archwitch MINISTER KYULA will appear: 1-1 ー 3-3 The areas where Fantasy Archwitch MINISTER KYULU will appear: 3-1 ー 5-3 Plus, UR TOME MIA SR DESPOINA and SR ARION will return as Archwitches in Witch Gates during this event! ■If either GUR KYULA or GUR KYULU is amalgamated with the OUTFIT material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch Hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR KYULA or GUR KYULU. ※The OUTFIT material card that can be obtained in this event is the same card that was available during the "Grimoire Quest", "The Spring of the Goddess Krene", "The Demon Minister Juggernaut" and "The Evil Beyond the Walls" events. ■KYULA and KYULU details The demon minister twins are special cards that become one picture when aligned side by side. After evolving them, try sorting your card inventory in element order to see for yourself! ※GUR KYULA and GUR KYULU are also special cards that become one picture when aligned side by side. ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Obtain of Heroics! Accumulate 4,000,000 points and 15,000,000 points to obtain of Heroicsｘ1 as a Archwitch Hunt Point reward! Collect of Heroics and exchange them for LR MAIDEN, LR CLAUDIA and UR BELL! Collect and exchange as much as you can! ※For more details, please refer to the "Proof of Heroics Exchange now available!" announcement. ■New "Daily Quests" will be added during this event, "The Lure of the Sea Bottom"! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※Daily Quests will be available from 00:00 on November 17th to 11:59 on November 30th (JST). ■The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening materials can be obtained as panel rewards in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on November 25th to 11:59 on November 30th (JST). ■Featured Archwitches Legendary Archwitch: : LR YURAHIME Fantasy Archwitches: : UR KYULA : UR KYULU : UR MEEMORI Exclusive Archwitch: : SR NEHRIN ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate : • UR TOME MIA : • SR DESPOINA : • SR ARION Amalgamate HSR DESPOINA and HSR ARION and obtain UR TOME MIA! For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on November 16th to 11:59 on November 30th (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle The 31st Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.